


Here

by GlassXelhua



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of gun violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Supportive Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: A simple trip to the shops seems to be too much when Cameron gets a phone call half an hour after Mitchell leaves. When Haley screams at the tv he sees red, but his husband needs him too much to get revenge for what he sees. When his experience keeps him awake at night Cameron helps calm him in every way he can until the best way makes itself clear.





	Here

Lilly was asleep on his shoulder when the doorbell rang.

"Hayley?"

"Uncle Cam! So hey I really wanted to thank you for always..."

"Dylan's shoes are over there" Cam went back to carrying Lilly to her room when Hayley sighed

"Ugh, why d'you have the news on?" She dialled Dylan before he could answer. 

"No reason, I just like to get depressed" He let out a loud gasp "Look Lilly it's the new weatherman!" He set her down as the phone rang and Hayley ended the call to Dylan. "Hey Sweetie! I was just putting Lilly to bed, definitely not letting her stay up for nap time"

"Cam"

"Can I not call you Sweetie on the phone now? I thought you got over this Mitchell!"

"Cam I'm calling to say goodbye." The words made Cameron freeze as Mitchell continued quickly. Was he crying? What was happening? "I love you so so much, I'm sorry I was uncomfortable saying it but you know why. I love you Lilly, daddy's so so sorry!"

"Mitchell you're scaring me!" Cam expected anything but his next words. Laboured breathing, choking slightly 

"Goodbye Cam!" Then he screamed at the same time as Hayley so Cam yelled for him through the phone and rushed in to her. Whatever she was saying was incoherent so he followed her finger to the screen.

"Mitchell!" There he was in the store, standing perfectly straight with his chin up high and his shopping bag empty... and a gun to his head. Cam spotted the address and ran to the car shouting over his shoulder to Hayley "Look after Lilly!" He got in the car and went over several speeding limits before he got there. He ran up to where the police negotiator was speaking through a megaphone. It seemed like eons before Mitchell came out, unsteady on his legs when Cam embraced him "Mitchell Sweetie are you ok?!" He heard him break down on his shoulder and took him back to the car after kissing his forehead.

"Uncle Mitch!" Hayley practically screamed before hugging him in relief. Claire, Phil, Jay and Gloria called to check if he was ok, and to say they'd be coming over to see him right now.

"Mitchell are you ok?!" Claire threw herself on him as soon as she came in. Even Jay hugged him and soothed him a bit

"Dammit Mitch I was scared and I wasn't even there" He tried to laugh to cheer him up. Mitchell thanked everyone and collapsed on the sofa. Cam carried him to bed and set him down before shooing everyone out so he could sleep. Mitchell slept for around ten minutes before bolting upright and getting a glass of water. 

"Mitchell?" Cam came over to hug him from behind "You're not ok Sweetie" He said it before Mitchell could lie that he was fine. Carrying him back to bed he held him and nuzzled him, even sang to him at one point. None of it closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Cam" Mitchell's voice was breaking as his eyes spilled again. Cam kissed his cheek and pulled him closer

"Sh Sweetie" Massaging his shoulders he whispered the truth he told him every time he needed it. "I'm here"


End file.
